Midlands 2017
Midlands 2017 '''was a UTC PvP action fought from Crowmure through the majority of the Northern Midlands and all the way to Logging Camp. The battle was noted for its length and wide geographic area, introducing the UTC to a longer and attrition-based conflict of the 1.9 fighting era, a far cry to the earlier shorter and more decisive battles of pre-update. This was also the first battle in which the Company suffered casualties for Task Force Chester. The fighting showed the determination and resolve of both sides with the UTC demonstrating by its operations and victories of its commitment and Insidious of its suicidal "all or nothing" approach. Battle '''Background Task Force Chester received reports of heightened enemy activity on the servers with targets including NessGuv12 and players of the clan known as Insidious. Task Force Chester mobilized to meet the threats and drew from all available units in the area. Only men from the 1st and 234th regiments contributed as members of the 111th were offline and members of the 93rd were doing dungeons and thus unavailable. The UTC strategy called for striking two towns simultaneously and broke off into two squads with the command squad led by Field Captain Fercho_ headed for Crowmure and its subordinate squad under command of Field Corporal StealthStrike, to take Frostbain. First Contact Field Corporal StealthStrike, who was Chester's scout that day, with his squad probed the areas around Frostbain and spotted and engaged ticklemob, who was defeated quickly. Meanwhile, the elements led by Field Captain Fercho_ spotted and quickly surrounded NessGuv12 in Crowmure and overwhelmed him inside a building, eliminating the threats in the Westerlands. The command squad then marched en route to Frostbain to link up with the subordinate squad. StealthStrike left his squad to meet up with Fercho's, but ordering his squad to stay in Frostbain and guard it against possible enemy counter-attacks. UTC holds Frostbain, Chasing Insidious StealthStrike's squad at this time were holding on to Frostbain and awaiting the arrival of Fercho_'s squad. During their occupation, they encountered and killed cdood, who was also from the clan of Insidious. His death alerted the rest of Insidious who immediately mobilized to engage, destroy and or drive away the UTC from Frostbain. The UTC in Frostbain, under directions from acting-corporal Irishkaiser, were disposing of extra unconsumed loot by cdood. SuperMasony and ClassyCuttlefish sneaked into the town and attempted to ambush the UTC. The acting-corporal spotted the enemy duo behind the Northern water tower, forcing Insidious to attack. Insidious was quickly driven back with ClassyCattlefish routed and the entirety of the subordinate squad concentrated on SuperMasony, who retreated but used the ice river road to escape north into the Gravelands after an exhausting pursuit. Company Forces later regrouped in Frostbain and concentrated into full strength. The UTC assessed their situation and discussed the possible maneuvers of the surviving enemy. Both sides rested and resupplied their depleted food and potions. The UNKNOWN ? Trading Company, with its highly developed and trained logistics support and infrastructure, were able to quickly refit their depleted fighters and knew which resources to allocate to who. Insidious on the other hand, all relied on personal alts and personal generosity, but that did not deter them from assembling a second counter-attack anyway. StealthStrike at this point, was using captured materials to turn into a full iron, but without any meaningful supplies, still preferring to be a scout with better armor. Battle of Snow Tree Company Forces decided to scour the entire Northern Midlands without leaving any avenues or gaps in their line. The UTC divided themselves into three units: Fercho_'s squad, StealthStrike's squad and one man placed to monitor Frostbain in case they managed to sneak past the search parties. Fercho's Squad's objective was Clarce, while StealthStrike's Squad's was Paluster. As Fercho's Squad reached Clarce, StealthStrike's Squad was attacked in the rear, resulting in the deaths of StealthStrike, Brotadochip and AdobeC56, a person who earlier tagged along with the group but was later recruited after the fight. Fercho's Squad moved in from Northeast of Snow Tree and shadowed the Insidious members Battle of Paluster Military Legacy and Results The fighting was long and an all-out slugfest of grim determination by both sides. The UNKNOWN ? Trading Company used this fight to demonstrate its commitment to its Imperial Citizens, even after the mass purge following the Alicethekiller's Directory Ambition Conspiracy. reference Category:Battles